1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lid assembly for a container of the type receiving trash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lid assemblies for containers of the type for receiving trash typically include a frame that engages the container and which supports one or two flaps that are disposed in an opening and rotate to permit access through an opening to the container. Such frames include a bottom periphery that defines a radial leg to engage the container and a depending leg to surround the rim of the container to keep the frame in position over the container and walls that extend upwardly from the radial leg to support the flaps and define the opening.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,859 discloses a lid assembly with a frame that defines an opening and supports a pair of flat closure flaps. The frame includes walls that extend from the bottom periphery up to the flaps on each side in order to enclose the sides of the lid assembly and support the flaps. The flaps include hinge pins that are disposed in hinge holes which are defined by the frame. The frame also includes flap jambs that extend into the opening and prevent the flaps from moving past the closed position as well as past a maximum open position. The flap jambs extend into the opening between the hinge pins where the flaps rotate down into the opening. The flap jambs limit the area available for access into the container when the flaps are in the open position. The center of mass of the flaps is affected by counterweights suspended underneath the flaps. As the flaps rotate from the closed position to the open position, the suspended counterweights rotate out from inside the lid assembly.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,037 which discloses a lid assembly including a frame with an opening and a single flap that has one leg for closing the opening in the frame that provides access to the container and a second leg descending down into the opening to counterweight the flap to a closed position. The frame includes frame walls as well as one section that extends out over and encloses the leg that descends into the opening.